20 Different Moments XIII
by YoominC16
Summary: 20 Different Moments in the life of Seth Rollins and Scott Hall. Contains m/m slash, AUs, adult language, suggestive adult themes. One-Shot! Complete!
_Disclaimer: I do not know nor do I own any of the people mentioned in this fanfiction. I do not claim any of this to be true. I may no money from this. This is a work of fiction._

 _A/N: Back at it again with the rare pairings lol. You might be wondering where this came from and it starts with my other story titled A Crime of Passion. If you read the story, then you know Seth Rollins and Scott Hall are two of the main players in the story. Well, I had two endings in mind for A Crime of Passion. The first ending I planned is the current ending to the story. The second ending involved Seth and Scott coming together as business partners and lovers. Like I said, I went with a different ending but my Seth/Scott muse never left and I had to write something so I wrote this at work (yes, I know I'm a horrible employee but I was bored). I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

 **1\. Meeting**

"Hi, I'm Seth Rollins." Seth introduces himself. "It's nice to meet you."

Scott chews on the end of his toothpick as he checked Seth out. The young man was still shirtless and wore his ring gear bottoms, so Scott was able to see Seth's nice body.

"It's nice to meet you too…really nice." Scott said and then put his arm around Seth and led him down the hall. "Hey yo, lets go talk in private and really get to know one another."

 **2\. Strip**

Seth crawled across the stage as he surveyed his prey. They stared back at him with wide eyes as they watched him crawl across the stage only wearing a simple black thong. They all wanted the same thing and Seth was more than willing to give it to them, but he wanted to give it to the biggest fish…the man with the deepest pockets. Seth saw a man across the stage in a white suite with a gold Rolex on his arm and a wad of money in his hand. Seth smirked and crawled over to the man and rolled off the stage and landed in the man's lap.

"Want a private dance?" Seth asked the man and reached up and took the toothpick out of his mouth and put the toothpick in his mouth. The man smirked and nodded.

"Let's go."

 **3\. Sharing**

"C'mon Hall." Kevin Nash said as he watched Seth get warmed up for his match on the other side of the locker room. "We're friends…sharing is carrying." Kevin said and looked back at Kevin.

Scott chuckled and looked over at Kevin. His smile fell and the look on his face became serious. "You touch him and I'll kill you."

 **4\. Drugs**

Seth shook his head as he watched Scott sniff a line of cocaine off the table. "I'm done with this Scott." Seth started. "I'm not going to watch you kill yourself." Seth said and started to walk off. Scott stood up and went over to Seth.

"Hey, don't leave. I need you baby." Scott begged and Seth shook his head.

"No, you don't need me." Seth said. "You don't love me…you only love your drugs."

 **5\. Immortal**

"First, you arrange me to be married to an unknown man…now you tell me it's King Hall." Seth said, in a disbelieving tone ,to his father and mother, King Hunter and Queen Stephanie.

"Why this reaction?" Stephanie said and went over to her son, Prince Seth. "You seem to have such a good time with Scott." Stephanie says and Seth sighed. Scott came to the palace for a visit a while back. Seth spent a lot of time with him and gotten to know the man. Seth really liked the man, but there was one thing that was holding him back from wanting to marry him.

"He's fifty-five." Seth said. Although King Hall lived a few years past the average life expectancy of the day and seemed healthy, Seth didn't want to be left a widower. "You'd have me marry and fall in love with a man that will be dead in…five years." Seth explained. "You want to put me through that heartbreak? I'm eighteen…I'll have to live with that for the next forty or fifty years."

"I can assure you…" King Scott says as he steps into the office and looks over at Seth. Blush rose on Seth's cheeks as Scott walked into the room. He was embarrassed that Scott heard what he said. "I won't be dying in five years…and you won't live the next fifty alone." He says and walked closer to Seth. Seth's eyes widened a bit when he saw Scott's eyes flash red before going back to his normal. He didn't know what Scott was, but he was sure to find out.

 **6\. Virgin**

"Can I get a virgin margarita?" Seth asked the bartender and she nodded and went to work on the order.

"Virgin, huh?" Seth heard a man to his left say. Seth looked over and saw an older but very attractive man staring back him. "You don't look like you'd be into virgins." The man said suggestively and Seth chuckled.

"I'm the designated driver tonight." Seth answered and the man shifted to move closer to Seth.

"Don't worry about get home tonight, baby." The man started. "Scotty will take care of you."

 **7\. Interrupted**

Hunter smiled as he walked through the doors of his home. It was Friday, the start of the weekend and he was happy to be spending it with his family. His son, Seth, was home on a holiday break from university and his wife would be home any minute. Hunter brought groceries home and decided he would grill some steaks for dinner. As he walked toward the kitchen, he heard noises coming from upstairs. He thought it was just Seth bumping around, but he wanted to be sure. Hunter left the kitchen and climbed the stairs. As he got closer and closer to Seth's room, he heard clear moans coming from behind the door. Hunter rolled his eyes. His son was in college, so he knew the boy was sexually active, but they had rules. Seth had to take his dates to a hotel or back to their place. The only couple allowed to have sex in this house is Hunter and Stephanie. Hunter walked over to the door and pushed it opened. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he saw his son on top of his best friend of over 25 years, riding his cock with purpose and determination.

"Scott! What the fuck!" Hunter yelled and Seth stopped bouncing to turn his head over his shoulder and gasped when he saw his dad, but made no move to get off of Scott's cock.

Scott looked between Seth and Hunter with wide eyes before finally looked at Hunter. "Hunter…um…this, this…this is exactly what it looks like." Scott said and shrugged. He wasn't sorry and wouldn't apologize.

"Dad." Seth called out. "Do you mind?"

"Do I mind? Yes, I fucking mind!" Hunter yelled and looked at Scott and then pointed at the door.

"Get out."

 **8\. Resurface**

Seth rolled his eyes and scoffed at Scott. "Glad to see you're not dead." Seth said as he leaned against the door way and crossed his arms

"Don't be so cold baby." Scott said as he tried to up Seth, but Seth pushed him away.

"No, I'm done. You can't keep doing this to me." Seth said and stepped back. "Leave…for good this time."

 **9\. Engaged**

"So you said yes." Scott spoke as he crossed Seth's living room, eyeing the shiny diamond ring on Seth's hand.

"I said yes." Seth answered as Scott approached him. Scott grabbed his left hand and scoffed at the ring.

"You don't love him…you and I both know it." Scott said and Seth ripped his hand away from Scott but Scott grabbed him and pulled him close, kissing his face and neck. Seth melted into his soft touches but quickly pushed Scott away.

"No, Scott. What we had was fun, but I have to this for my family." Seth explained.

Scott chuckled before kissing Seth on the lips. "When you get bored of your Samoan toy, then you know where to find me."

 **10\. Lunch**

Seth was nervous as he walked into the restaurant, but anxious to meet his potential sugar daddy. Seth hadn't given this lifestyle a thought in the past but when you finally come out to your parents, after years of being in the closet, and they immediately kick you out of the house for being gay, and you're a recent college graduate with no job and student loan debt up to your eyeballs, you'll do things for money that you normally wouldn't. Like his best friend Sasha Banks said, "Those student loans aren't going to pay themselves off."

In the emails and text messages that they exchanged over the past few days, Seth quickly caught on to the fact that this guy was loaded. When Seth mentioned that he didn't have a car, he said that he would give Seth one of his. Who just gives their cars away?

When the waitress as Seth if he was meeting someone and Seth told her that he was meeting Scott Hall. She led Seth to back his table. Upon approach, Scott was on his cellphone yelling at someone about a business deal that couldn't fall through. When he looked up and saw Seth in his tight black pants and nice shirt, he immediately hung up the phone to greet the younger man. Seth smiled and hugged the older gentleman. This would be an arrangement they'd both enjoy.

 **11\. Undone**

Seth sat back as he rubbed the excess white powder from his nose. He looked at the lines on the table before looking over at Scott. Scott finished his line before turning to Seth and kissing him deeply. They had become undone.

 **12\. Cruel**

Ata had went too far. She was always a ruthless bitch, but this was cruel even by her standards. Scott and the Anoa'I family were into a year long turf battle There'd been little fights over the year and some deaths of minor players in their organizations, but Ata had crossed the line. She sent her men to kidnap his husband and then sent Scott a video of Seth being tortured. Scott couldn't let this go and had to end the Anoa'I family. Scott found out where they were held up and more importantly where Seth was. Scott went in with crew, guns blazing and killing anyone that was associated with the Samoan dynasty. Scott saved his last bullet for Ata, shooting her through the heart, before making his way through the warehouse to find Seth. He found his husband curled up in the corner, clothes ripped and bruises on his normally perfect skin. Scott ran over to his younger lover and wrapped his arms around him and carried him out of their, silently promising him that his would never happen again.

 **13\. Layover**

Seth stood at the aircraft door and smiled as he said goodbye to the first class passengers. He really enjoyed his job as a flight attendant and enjoyed it even more when he worked first class. Typically there were a lot less people in first class and the people in first class wanted to be left alone, which is one reason why first class is so expensive. You're basically paying for privacy. Service was a lot less stressful and he had more time to himself to catch up on reading or any other work he may have to get done. Seth smiled as an older gentleman approached him, wearing a nice suit and his salt and pepper hair pulled back in a ponytail and his gold rolex gleamed on his left wrist. The man had flirted with Seth during the flight and kept Seth entertained throughout the long journey from Paris to Miami.

"Thank you for flying with us sir. Have a good day." Seth spoke and the man nodded and held out his hand.

"Thank you for the excellent service, Seth." The man said ad they shook his hands. The man pulled back and walked off the plane and up the jet bridge. Seth looked down and saw the note the man left in his hand. Seth unfolded the paper and the message on it.

' _Call me if you want to have some fun on your layover. 555-616-0982. Scott.'_

Seth smiled to himself. This was going to be a fun layover.

 **14\. Champion**

Seth walked backstage, title in hand. He did it, he finally became the champion. Seth let out a yelp as he was swept up into the arms of Scott. Scott pressed kisses to Seth's lips and cheeks as the couple celebrated.

"You proud of me?" Seth asked, tucking his head under Scott's chin.

"Of course." Scott answered and pulled Seth down the hall. "Now, lets go celebrate."

 **15\. White**

Seth sat on the church bench, staring at the casket that Scott would rest in forever. Seth pulled the white suit jacket that Scott used to wear to the ring close to his body as he listened to Shawn deliver the sermon. He couldn't bring himself to take off the jacket and wear black…it just wasn't Scott.

 **16\. Radiance**

Scott turned on his side and watched Seth as he slept. The sun filtered through the window and shone gracefully on Seth's bare skin. Scott loved to watch Seth and reflect on how lucky he was to have the younger man in his life, but he liked to touch more. Scott reached out to touch Seth's bare skin and caress him.

"No." Seth groaned out as Scott's hand was in mid-air. "Sleeping…"

 **17\. Ultimatum**

"Don't go with him Seth!" Stephanie yelled at her son. Seth was standing in the doorway, backpack filled with clothes and toiletries on one shoulder and his bag of electronics on the other. "He's just using you." Stephanie warned as Seth looked between his mother and out the door toward Scott. "If you leave this house…don't come back." Stephanie warned, laying down the law. Seth scoffed before running out of the house to Scott. He didn't need his mother, he only needed Scott.

 **18\. Pain**

Seth let out a grunt as Scott helped Seth stretch out his legs, rehabbing as much as he could so he could get back to the ring and regain his championship.

"Are you hurting?" Scott asked and Seth nodded.

"Always." Seth answered and Scott let out a chuckle.

"Don't push yourself." Scott warned and Seth smirked as he pulled Scott down for a kiss.

"I love it when you push me."

 **19\. Casual**

"We should get married." Scott said casually one day as they watched TV.

"Okay." Seth responded and continued to his favorite TV program.

Their children would never believe this was how their pops proposed to their dad.

 **20\. Why**

"Why?" Roman asked Seth, bloodied and bruised all over. Roman's eyes were starting to swell shut, but he could still see Seth walking over to Scott and giving him a passion kiss. He thought Seth loved him. He thought it was going to be them against the world, but it turns out that he'd been played. Seth turned from Scott to Roman and then back to Scott. "Because…" Seth started as he smiled at Scott. "He makes me better."

* * *

 **Thanks 4 Reading**

 **YoominC16**


End file.
